


I am going to do everything to make you happy, you know?

by comelycuss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Comforting, Fifi - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, They are soo in love, Vacation, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comelycuss/pseuds/comelycuss
Summary: Hello everyone,so this is my first fic ever. I hope you'll like it or at least don't hate on me too much. Also, English is not my native language so if you see any mistake - feel free to correct me. :)This one just came into my mind at yesterday night so and here it is.---Also, why Fifi, why? :(
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 62





	I am going to do everything to make you happy, you know?

After the supper they finally came back to the room they are suppose to stay. The room is small with a big window that gives them the view of a meadow and a narrow stream in which the moon is reflected right now. It looks so beautiful that you just want to touch it and found out if you can caught some of the light to yourself. The room itself looks old and unused for the longest time, but it has something that makes it feel cozy and homey. There is an old commode with candles on it, an armchair with weird patterns which is standing under the window and a bed with fresh, white sheets. Double bed. Perfect. 

Lucas looked at sad Eliott and immediately feels the need to embrace his boyfriend in a tight, comforting hug. He can’t stand Eliott being upset. He is nothing but a pure ray of sunshine, he doesn’t deserve any harm in his life. In other condition, Lucas would thought about this situation as ridiculous because come on… They decided to adopt a rabbit only for seeing him dead a few hours later. They are at the farm for god’ sake, animals here are suppose to be eaten. Gosh, it sounds terrible but this is just how the things are. But seeing Eliott hurting like this is hurting Lucas too. 

Lucas pulled the lighter from his bag and light up the candles, then he approach the bed. The room is bathing in warm light, the flames dancing on the window glass.

“Baby” he whispered sitting beside Eliott and starting to stroke his hair. “I know this is hard for you, but you need to relax, okay? We are here to spend nice time together and have some fun with our friends”. 

“I know, but Fifi… I really wanted to take him home, make him nice bedding and toys. He was so cute and, and… He was ours, you know? Like, we could be such a great parents for him” Eliott sobs quietly. 

“Shh, my love” Lucas kissed his hair and started caressing Eliott’s cheek. “We are going to get a pet. Whatever you want, okay? We can have a cat, a dog, even a hamster if this is what you want”. 

“Really?” Eliott smiled at this. 

“Yeah, really. I am going to do everything to make you happy, you know? I love you.”

“I love you too. You have no idea how much I love you, Lucas”.

Eliott leaned and kissed Lucas delicately. Lucas hummed softly and grabbed his lover face closer. The kiss quickly turn into passionate making out leaving them both panting and out of breath. 

“Let me take care of you tonight, okay?” Lucas whispered into Eliott’s ear. 

“Yes, please”. 

Lucas started kissing his cheek, softly, wetly. Then he goes to his jaw, to the spot behind his ear, he bites his earlobe and at that Eliott moans softly. Lucas continues his trail of kisses to his neck, leaving nice bites on his way. 

“Raise your hands darling, we have to get rid of that. You are wearing too many clothes, too many” Lucas whispered already out of breath and then in one quick move he pulled Eliott’s T-shirt, then he unbuttoned his belt and took of his pants too. 

“You are so beautiful” Lucas said in ave more to himself then to Eliott. When he saw growing erection his mouth waters. He couldn’t hold himself any longer so he pulls the material off and immediately kissed the tip of Eliott’s dick. 

“Lucas...” Eliott cried. 

That was all it takes for Lucas to finally take him into his mouth. He started slowly, swirling his tongue around the tip and then he sunk up to his length bobbing his head. 

“Baby, ahhh… Yes, you’re soo good, oh my…” Eliott moans again and Lucas hums around his dick. 

After several more moves, Lucas raised his head and looked Eliott in the eyes “Eli, I want to feel you inside me. I want to ride you”. 

“Yes, yes! Come here” Eliott was more then eager, already pulling Lucas towards him. 

“You, mon amour, are wearing too much clothes too” Eliott started ripping his clothes and then he lays his boyfriend on his stomach for better access. 

“Eli, let’s do it now. You don’t have to prepare me, I can handle this. I don’t want to wait any longer” 

“No way in hell I am going to let you hurt yourself. Baby, it’s not even an option”. 

Lucas grumbles, but soon voice catches in his throat when he heard Eliott opening the bottle of lube and then he feels his fingers massaging his entrance and then first finger is finally inside him. He moans loudly because of the stretch. Lucas can never be quiet during having sex – he is sure that they are going to get shit from their friends about that in the morning but he kinda enjoy it, like… It’s turning him on that everyone can hear how good Eliott is making him feel, how great he can fuck him. 

Eliott put the second finger and started scissoring them, which only make Lucas whimper louder and louder when third finger found his way into him. “Eliott, please, I’m ready. Let me finally sit on you, please!” 

“Yeah, baby?” Eliott said while slowly pulling his fingers. 

Lucas instantly changes his position and put his legs around Eliott. He took his dick in his hand and pour some more lube on it. In one swift move, he sunk down on him. They both moan at that action and stayed like this for a moment to adjust.

Eliott grabs Lucas’ hips and the other puts his arms around his neck. They both are breathing heavily, panting into each others mouths. 

Then Lucas started lifting his hips in small movements. They kissed, deeply, passionately, fighting for dominance when Lucas speeds up. Eliott started meeting his moves with his own thrusts and they are lost in the overwhelming pleasure. 

“You feel so good baby, you are so thigh and hot. I don’t ever want this to stop” Eliott growls into Lucas’ neck. 

“Yea… ahh… You fuck me so good, ahh… Please Eli, don’t stop” Lucas is a moaning mess already, his movements messy and uncoordinated.

Their moves are even quicker and harder and deeper now. It doesn’t take a lot more of time when Lucas is coming all over their bellies and Eliott is only a few seconds away from him, filling him with white, hot come.

Exhausted, they both fall on the pillow, facing each other and smiling brightly, with their hair disheveled and cheeks flushed. 

“I love you so much, mon amour” said Eliott and brush Lucas’ hair from his forehead.

“I love you more, baby” said Lucas catching Eliott’s hand and planting a soft kiss there.

After a short time they fell asleep like this - naked, in aftersex glory. Fifi long forgotten.


End file.
